Chapter 540
Chapter 540 is called "Level 6 Eternal Hell". Cover Robin reads a bedtime story aloud for the Straw Hats and various animals.Zoro,Luffy and Franky fell asleep while Usopp,Nami,Sanji and Chopper are enjoying the story.Brook play music along with the story. Quick Summary Long Summary Level 6 Emporio Ivankov, Inazuma and Luffy are seen running down the stairs into Level 6, where they easily defeated any gaolers present and passed through the traps without getting hurt. As they entered Level 6, they discovered that Ace's cage is empty. Inazuma says that they had been a little late. However, Jinbe quickly recognizes Luffy by his Straw Hat and is in awe, that not only had Hancock hadn't lied about Luffy's entrance to Impel Down, but the pirate in question also made it down to the Great Gaol's lowest and most restricted Level. Jinbe quickly responds to the situation, shouting at Luffy to go towards the lift, which had already left, and then ponders to himself as Luffy heads towards the lift, noting that more than a couple of lives aren't enough to guarantee an unauthorized person make it all the way down to Level 6, and conquering all the previous hellish levels before it in the process. As the trio look up the lift, a giant pad with spikes comes falling down, preventing them from going up the lift cables. Then, a metal cage surrounds the stairs, stopping them from exiting and sleeping gas erupts, destabilizing Luffy. Monitor Room, Level ??? Hannyabal gets the gaolers ready for Ace's transfer to the Marines, waiting for Magellan's arrival. Level 1, Outside the Lift Magellan is seen holding down a resisting Ace, just by using his hand. Magellan says that they all heard the report and that resistance is useless. Magellan claims that Luffy, as a pirate, was doomed the minute he set foot into Impel Down. Ace silently despairs, as he had hoped that Boa had lied, and questions why Luffy came. Level 6 As the sleeping gas started to fill the entire room of Level 6, Inazuma produced scissors and "sliced" through the floor as if it was made of paper. He then used it, still treating it as though it were paper, and blocked the gas from coming from the metal cage. He then received comments from prisoners and Iva explained his ability, the Choki Choki no Mi. Iva tells Luffy that they can't make it in time, that it was too late. His Vivre Card was no longer pointing directly upwards, indicating that he had been already handed over to the Marines. Iva states that he will help Luffy out, in whatever manner possible. However, Luffy makes the rash decision of following Ace to the Marine HQ. Iva instantly retaliates with a comment about the upcoming war between Whitebeard and the Shichibukai. Luffy states if he was to give up now, he would regret it and that he's going. Iva thinks to himself that this is what if feels like to be talking to Dragon. Then, a voice says that he could make a hole in the ceiling and it turns out to be none other than Crocodile. Crocodile states that it would be to both of their advantages, as this would provide him an opportunity to escape and challenge Whitebeard, while allowing Luffy to continue going after Ace. Although reluctant to let Crocodile out, Iva reveals that he knew him from long ago and states that he knows a weakness to Crocodile, that if he were to betray them, he would use it against Crocodile. As Crocodile is being let out, other prisoners shout to be let out as well, saying that they will help them but instead, gets a faceful of Death Wink. After this Jinbe shouted to be let out. He says to Luffy that he knew Ace since he joined the Whitebeard Pirates and that he wants to save Ace himself. Ivankov exclaimed at how another man of tremendous power is ready to join Luffy's entourage and aid the young pirate in his endeavor. After locking eyes with the Fishman, Luffy simply replies with "okay" but this time, it is Inazuma's turn to be reluctant. Instead Luffy just tells him to get Jinbe out. More prisoners shout to be let out, only to get another Death Wink. Iva states that they are to go immediately. Upon exiting their cells, the Shichibukai and the former Shichibukai sized up and looked down on each other, and Jinbe tells Crocodile, if he was to touch Whitebeard, then Jinbe himself would send Crocodile flying, which Crocodile responds (with his golden hook raised) with a challenge to a fight to the death. Inazuma states that they now have two Shichibukai freshly recruited from Level 6 fighting for their side, counting Crocodile (who is a former) and Luffy replies with "two?", obviously unaware of Jinbe's status. So this unlikely team of two revolutionaries, a former Shichibukai, a Shichibukai, and a Supernova set out to rescue Ace. Quick References Chapter Notes *Portgas D. Ace is handed over to the Marines. *Inazuma ate the Choki Choki no Mi. *Jinbe and Crocodile join Luffy's attempt to save Ace. Characters Attacks ;Ivankov *Death Wink (x2) Anime episode p3 to p15: episode 442 p16 to p19: episode 443 Site Navigation 540